


【授翻/奇异铁奇异】Bonded/羁绊

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Bond, mindmeld, wong and rhodey are so done with their white boys, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: “会一直像这样？我们会听到彼此脑子里的所有想法？”“不只是想法，”Wong说，“情感，生理知觉，梦境。我建议你们不要参与任何打斗。假如你们其中一个死了，另一个也会跟着死掉。如果不凑巧。”“日子可真过得越来越好了啊。”Tony咕哝道。……某个咒语出了个岔子，导致Tony和Stephen建立了精神联结。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271485) by [lucifersfavoritechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild). 
  * A translation of [Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271485) by [lucifersfavoritechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild). 



Stephen放下他的茶好奇地看着Tony。当他毫无动作之时Tony开口问道：“那么？你能那么做吗？”

Stephen思虑了一番然后随意地耸了耸肩。“应该可以，虽然我之前从未做过类似的事情。不过我倒是很惊讶你会来找我。”

“不找你我还能找谁？你是我认识的唯一一个巫师。” 好吧，从严格意义上说他认识Wong。但他不信任他，并不那么信任。Stephen和他一起登上泰坦星，和他一起同Thanos并肩战斗。因此即便有其他人可以帮助他，他也不觉得自己会让他们来这么干的。

Stephen微微一笑道，“让我去图书馆查一查。”不等对方应答Stephen便起身离开了。

“好吧……”Tony有些尴尬地说。他很快就感到无聊起来，开始左顾右盼。当然，他之前就来过圣所，但是彼时他不得不专心于那整个迫在眉睫的危急情况。这是他第一次真正 **打量** 这个地方。入口处直接什么都没有放，很奇怪——即使文物可以当装饰品用——然而整个建筑充满了一种奇异绝伦、超凡脱俗的感觉，仿佛这应当属于电影场景而不是现实生活。

在他去碰任何东西之前Stephen便再次出现在他的身后，轻轻拍了拍拍他的肩。“老天，”Tony说着就是一哆嗦，“下次先提个醒啊。”

“我怎么想的我就怎么做的。”Stephen随意地说，翻了翻手中捧着的书。“我认为这个会有点用处。”

他把书翻开给Tony看。但那显然没什么大用——“是的，我涂起鸦来也有这么流利。”

Stephen翻了个白眼。“这是梵文，”他解释道。“相仿古老，但我认为这就是你需要的。”这本书的其中一页展示了一幅颅骨内的大脑图像，周围画满卷曲的符文。Stephen用伤痕交错、不住颤抖的手指在图片上划过，“我们需要建立一个临时的精神联结——”

Tony打断了他。“什么？问题重点就在于我 **不** 想让任何人进到我的脑子里面！”

“我明白，”Stephen说道，似乎充满了耐心。“但我需要进入你的思想来设置一道屏障。还有其他咒语，但比较而言它们都很弱。这能使得任何人、任何事情都无法倾入你的脑海。没有读心，也没有——没有幻象。”

Tony犹豫了一下，回忆起了Wanda曾让他看到的景象。 **妈的，** **那都过去那么久了吗** **？** 感觉就像发生了没几天。“好。如果你认为这是最好的方式，那就让我们搞定它吧。”

“Tony，”Stephen说着，阖上了书本，“如果你觉得不适——”

“相信我，一旦完成我会感觉好些的。就让我们……来吧。”

Stephen显然不那么愉快，但还是带Tony到了附近的一个空房间。他拉上窗户的窗帘，只留下一盏昏暗的灯。“坐，”他指着地板中央的地毯说。Tony小心翼翼地照做，看着法师的一举一动。对方没穿斗篷，但依然穿着他的蓝色长袍。他坐在Tony面前，双腿交叠而憩。

Tony试着笑了一下。“怎么？没有蜡烛啊，令人毛骨悚然的符号啊，被诅咒的项链什么的……”

Stephen摇了摇头咧嘴笑了。“我讨厌让你失望，但这个特殊的法术仅仅只需要我的魔法就够了。尽管如果你想要的话我可以点燃一些蜡烛，营造一下气氛。”

“也许以后吧。所以，现在怎么做？”

“我们需要建立一种精神联结。一旦我们这样做了，我就可以进入你的思想并设置屏障。”他举起了手。“我可以吗？”

Tony猛地点点头，而脑海中的另一个自己感到愈不安。“是的。来吧。”

Stephen伸手向前，轻轻地用手指按着Tony的太阳穴。“温柔点，”Tony说，试图调节一下气氛。“这可是我的第一次。”

Stephen笑了。“我会小心的。”他闭上眼，全神贯注。Tony紧随其后。

有那么一会，空无一物。然后他感觉到了。他心中升起了一股压力。就在那儿。

Tony一惊，抬起手抓住了Stephen的胳膊。“什么——”

“没关系的，只是我。”Tony能够感受到，感受到 **他** ，在自己的脑海中成长。它四处游移，融入他自己的思想。那是……冷静。安宁。稳定。

Tony试图控制呼吸，提醒自己Stephen就在那儿帮忙而不会伤到他。但随着那存在的感觉变得愈发尖锐，纠缠在他的思想中之时，这个想法变得模糊了。他变回了孩子，抬头望着他的母亲；变成少年，和Rhodey一起笑着；又变回孩子，一个陌生人告诉他他的父母已经死了；他成年了，把自己溺死在了一瓶威士忌里；变成一个囚犯，在肮脏的水面上快要窒息，因胸口的疼痛而厉声尖叫——

Tony的惊恐发作了，当他抓住Stephen的手臂时，他的心跳地飞快。“  **停下** ——”他在空中濒临窒息。他无法去看，无法 **思考** 。

“Tony，冷静点，”Stephen说，言语中流露出他自己的惊惶。“你的惊恐发作了，我得断开连接——”他的声音被打断了。Tony意识到他在尖叫。“ **Tony！** ”

接着世界陷入黑暗。

 ------

Tony花了一分钟才意识到自己醒了。有什么遮住了他的眼睛，而他的手臂被压着。或者只是是他这么认为。认为他们只是被紧紧裹着。 **所以** ……是 **床** 。Tony这么想着，仍然感到困惑。

什么？

Tony猛地抬头，毛巾从他的眼睛上掉了下来。他眨了眨眼试图适应周围的环境，但是由于他还有点专注于该死的刚才那档子事上，于是他失败了。“谁在那儿说话？”

Tony？

“呃，好吧，你到底是谁并且为什么在我脑海里？”上帝。这正是他不想要的——

“Tony，你能不能停下……”Tony用眼角瞥到Stephen坐在自己边上的床上。“ **想** 得那么大声？我已经头疼起来了。”

Tony盯着他。“什么——”

“噢很好，”Wong说，举着托盘走进房间。“你们都醒了。现在，我可以冲着你们大喊大叫了。”他把托盘放下，递给Tony一个杯子。“喝了这个，对你的脑袋有好处。”他转向Stephen。“你在想什么？你还没有准备好使用精神魔法，更别说是跟另一个人。”

“看起来很简单，”Stephen说，而Tony可以感受到他的沮丧和懊恼，哦天哪——

“拜托，不会有下次了，”Stephen呻吟道。“刚才够糟糕了。如果我们坚持下去可能永远清醒不过来了。”

“喝茶，”黄说。“能让精神平静些。”

Tony依言照做，双手颤抖着。他把茶水吞了下去，感觉血液轰鸣上涌，他都能听到那声音。“什么——发生了什么？”

“你被恐慌袭击了，当你和Stephen……连接的时候。而由于Stephen实际上并不知道他到底是在做什么，他也不知道怎样正确地安抚你。“

“这只是一个简单的咒语！”

“那并不意味着你已经准备好使用它！”Wong厉声说道。他看着他们两个，吸了一口气。“你的情绪变得复杂，形成了一个反馈循环令你的恐惧和惊惶灌入了对方的脑海，然后你们昏了过去。这本来到此就结束了，但联结仍然完好无损。因为你的白痴朋友并没有告诉任何人你们去干什么了，所以我几个小时之后才找到你们。而在那段时间里，联结——被牢固树立了，可以这么说吧。”

Stephen开始慌了，但Tony得说对方正试图保持让自己冷静。“但这联结可以被打破，对吧？”

“可以，”Wong说，把Stephen的茶递给他。“但还不到时候。这它刚建立还太新太生了。如果我们现在尝试削减破坏它，搞不好你们余生都得吃素了。”

“那得到什么时候？”Tony问道，对茶感到相当感激了因为这几乎是阻止他再次晕得不省人事的唯一原因。

Wong想了一会儿。“这很难说。很有可能要几个星期，也许更久。足够的时间才能让它变得松弛。在那之前，你们需要待在一起。无论从身体还是精神上来说分离都会痛苦。”

“哦，太棒了。”Stephen说着回到了他的床上。我是做了什么才得到了这个？他瞪着Tony想。不要回答这个问题。

Tony是真的想回击点什么刻薄讽刺的话，但他更专注于Wong告诉他们的事情。“会一直像这样？我们会听到彼此脑子里的所有想法？”

“不只是想法，”Wong说，“情感，生理知觉，梦境。我建议你们不要参与任何打斗。假如你们其中一个死了，另一个也会跟着死掉。如果不凑巧。”

“日子可真过得越来越好了啊。”Tony咕哝道。

他默默无语，但Tony得说Stephen确实想朝他扔一个枕头。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“真的吗？所以你们俩现在能够，比如，读到对方的想法？”Peter问道，从他桌子前埋头的项目里抬起头来。

Tony耸了耸肩。“比那还要复杂一点。更像是。……我能 **感受** 到他的感受，但也不完全是。那差不多像是回声，或者说是帷幕。除非他是在强烈感受些什么，不然我差不多都能忽视掉。”

Peter点点头，思考着皱起了眉毛。“那你能听到他在想什么吗？”

Tony从他下一套装甲的研究中停了下来。“我……不知道。我之前可以听到，但从那之后就很安静。”他想了一会儿。“等一下，我为什么不能听到他了？等等，让我搞搞明白。”也许他睡着了？不……Wong说他们会体验彼此的梦境（这 **并** **不是** 他所期待的）。“我要测试一下。”

大约过了三十秒钟，他完全清醒了。然后——嘿！

一秒后Tony瑟缩了一下。“妈的。”

Stephen不仅跌跌撞撞，显然还撞到了手肘（事实上有点疼），并且他现在正从精神上朝Tony大吼。操他的！然后他看到工作间里出现了橙色火花，Stephen走到了他面前。“ **操** 他的是你Stark？”

Tony举起双手作为防卫，“我只是在测试下，我有一段时间没有听到你了—— ”

“我在试图保持安静！我在冥想！”从精神上Stephen还在朝他咆哮，导致他的脑袋里头痛感开始凝聚起来。

“好吧，我很抱歉——”

“我撞到了手肘——”

“我知道，太他娘疼了——”

“哦，那我很抱歉让 **你** 受伤了，Tony！这够糟了而我们之所以会在这一团糟里面都里是你的错——”

“你知道么你真的不应该在孩子面前大吼大叫的——Peter去哪儿了？”Peter，连同他的书包和外套，都不见了。“嗯，Friday，Peter去哪儿了？”

“Parker先生去您的客厅看电视了，Boss。”

“他什么时候去的？”

“当Doctor Strange开始愤怒到脸红时，Boss。”

“哦。好吧，确保他不会从沙发上搞到任何东西。”

“我会的。”

他转向Stephen，对方似乎已经平静了一些。至少他已经停止了喊叫，无论是大声地喊出来还是在Tony的脑袋里。Tony正打算再次道歉的时候Stephen先开了口，“我很抱歉。”

Tony凝视着他问，“什么？”他能从心里感觉到他们的联系——而他感受到了真诚。“为什么？”

“我说这是你的错，我不该那么说。”

Tony试图耸耸肩，“这没关系——”

“不，不是的。我不该这么愤怒。这不是你的错。”

“我的意思是，这就像是个——”

“不，不是，”Stephen坚持道，眉头直皱。“Tony，你觉得是因为你？”

“呃……是的。要不是我——”

“要不是你 **什么** ？要不是你惊恐发作了吗？那不是你的错。如果要说有那也是我的错。我本应该叫Wong一起，或者哪怕叫上其他人的——”

Tony摇了摇头。“你是我唯一信任的人。”

Stephen平静下来，仿佛词穷了。他的情感渗入到了Tony心中——一种温暖，柔软的感觉。他花了一点时间才意识到那是什么。 **喜爱** 。 **钟情** 。

他们互相凝视了好一会儿，直到Stephen开口，“我想我要回楼上去了”。

“好的。别走远了。”

“明白。还有，Tony？”

Tony抬头看向他。

Stephen开启传送法阵，露出笑容。“拜托不要再大叫了。”

“切~”

\------

Tony不想去睡觉。

他已经保持清醒了二十二小时。远非他最糟糕的记录，但他可能已经有点感到疲惫了。直到Stephen叫他去睡觉，他才意识到这不是他自己的想法。

我不想上床睡觉，Tony肆无忌惮地告诉他。

我累了。而且我知道你也累了因为我也是。去睡觉。

接着Tony忽略了他，但不久他开始打哈欠。他闭上眼睛靠在他的工作台上歇了歇，过了一会儿，一只手落在他的肩上把他吓了一跳。

“拜托，Tony，”Stephen温柔地说道，“去睡觉。”

Tony又打了个呵欠，用手背揉揉眼睛。“嗯，好。”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，走向电梯，但Stephen拦住了他，指指他身后打开的传送门。“哦。谢了。”他穿过法阵而Stephen紧随其后，很快他就躺进了自己的床里。“晚安，doc。”

“晚安，Tony。”

\------

他能感觉到——他的口中，他的鼻子里，以及肺部都进了水。这压力几乎要压垮他，令他的从四肢到胸口都沉重无比。他用双手抓住自己的喉咙，拼了命地想要呼吸。光线开始从水中褪色，慢慢地变得晦暗，接着完全黑了。他凝视着这黑暗，细小的光芒开始点缀在空中。水从他的肺里消失了，取而代之的是……虚无。他的双手沾满了从脖颈流下的鲜血。他试图呼吸，尖叫，求救，但没有人听到他的声音——

“醒醒，Tony，”有人说着，摇着他的肩膀。“你在做噩梦。你得醒过来。”这些话语本身在他脑海中反复，仿佛回音。醒来吧，Anthony。你很安全。我在这里。


	3. Chapter 3

次日一早当Tony醒来时，Stephen已经走了。 _他一定_ _是_ _不想留下来。_ 那很好，他们几乎不是朋友，而他从来不该指望——-

 _ _Tony__ _ _，请停止闷闷不乐__ _ _然后__ _ _来吃__ _ _早饭__ _ _。__ Stephen的感觉是暖暖的，带着一丝好笑和着恼。

Tony脸红了起来，穿上衣服然后在厨房里见到了Stephen。对方靠在桌子上，举杯啜饮，在看到Tony时笑了。“我感觉你把你的咖啡因上瘾传染给了我。不喝上一杯我几乎无法正常工作了。”他带着渴望看着咖啡机。“事实上，它仍在召唤我。这很奇怪，相当奇怪了。”

Tony若有所思地哼了一声，在Stephen递给他杯子之前打开了柜子。“已经给你准备好了一杯。”对方指着桌子。“还有鸡蛋，培根和烤吐司。你该饿了。”

“是的，我昨天真的什么都没吃。感觉有点反胃。”当他吃东西的时候他们通过联结来保持持续对话交流。 _ _今天有什么__ _ _打算__ _ _？__

Stephen耸了耸肩。没什么。 _ _可能就是__ _ _和__ _ _Wong聊聊，__ _ _请他__ _ _送__ _ _一些书来__ _ _看__ _ _。__ _ _你呢__ _ _？__

Tony默念。 _ _我今天__ _ _得__ _ _和__ _ _Steve__ _ _和其他人谈谈。__ 他们要见面讨论关于让流亡的复仇者重新融入团队，在他们帮忙击败了Thanos之后。起初，Tony认为自己会很高兴让他们回来，但事实证明，这除了是一种痛苦之外不能更多了。

Stephen皱了皱眉，感受到他的不安。你想让我陪你一起吗？我可以让他们安分守序。

Tony摇了摇头。 _ _别担心。我__ _ _自己可以稳住__ _ _。__ 他呆呆地看着桌子，试着决定该怎样提出下一个话头。Stephen好奇地看着他。 _ _昨晚谢谢你。之后我感觉好多了__ _ _……__ 他小声道。

医生笑了笑。 _ _没关系的__ _ _，__ _ _Tony__ _ _。我明白一直做噩梦是什么感觉。我讨厌__ _ _让__ _ _你经历那个。__

Tony停下吃饭看着他。 _ _你__ _ _真__ _ _好。__

Stephen弯下腰，越过他的杯子边缘望着他。 _ _你__ _ _以前__ _ _觉得我不__ _ _好__ _ _吗？__

__喔_ _ __，有时候你_ _ __就像_ _ __个混蛋。不是所有_ _ __时候都是_ _ __，但_ _ __足够_ _ __引人注目_ _ __的了_ _ __。_ _

对方想了想什么然后耸耸肩。 _ _很公平__ _ _了__ _ _。__ 他眨了眨眼。 _ _你的会议什么时候开始？__

 _ _呃唔__ _ _……很快就到了__ _ _。我该走了。__ 他站起来，后知后觉地意识到自己已经吃完了好一会儿，而他们无缘无故就在脑子里说起话来。

“今晚要来点什么当晚饭？”

“中国菜不错。想看个电影吗？“

“是的，听起来不错。我会就在各了没几层的楼下，所以就……我想，如果你需要我，就在脑海里喊吧。“

“我会的。但你得尽量别咬掉他们的头啊。”

“不保证。”

\------

Tony把双手扶住脑袋，很努力控制自己不要抱怨。从某些角度而言也许无关紧要，但至少Stephen会为他的专业而感到骄傲。

 _ _相当骄傲，__ Stephen自豪地说。 _ _你要__ _ _来点__ _ _阿司匹林吗？你开始头痛了。__

我会没事的。但不管怎样没一会儿桌子上就打开了一个传送法阵。Stephen的胳膊伸来在他面前放了一瓶阿司匹林。

Tony微笑道，“谢了—— ”然后胳膊又从传送阵里伸了出来，这回是拿着一大杯咖啡。“谢谢。”

门关上了然后Stephen说， _ _不客气__ 。Tony打开药瓶时发现自己在微笑。

“刚才他妈的是啥？”Clint突然说道，完全破坏了他的美好瞬间。

Tony放下杯子，假装注视着自己面前的斯塔克平板。“别担心，是Stephen而已。”

“那是谁？”Steve问道，似乎非常担心。

Tony看着他。“Doctor Strange。等等，我是唯一知道他的名字的人吗？真令人难过。“

“我知道他的名字。”Natasha说。

“听起来像是你会做的，”Tony嘟哝着。“继续吧。”

“等一下，”Wanda怀疑地问道，“你是怎么和他沟通的？”

Tony摆摆手。“发生了一件事。我们多了样东西。“

“一个东西？”

“是的，算是一个东西吧。你不用也不该参与的那种。“

“那是怎样的？”Sam Wilson好奇地问道。

“我 ** **刚**** ** **说**** ** **了**** 你不需要了解这事。”

“不，你说我们没 ** **参与**** 其中。”

“而且你真的只是对Wanda这么说的。” Clint指出。

Tony翻了个白眼。“好吧。这是 ** **你不**** 需要知道 ** **或**** 参与的事情。好吗？让我们回到刚才的话题上来。“

“我同意Tony说的。”Steve说道，让他的队友们统统安静下来。

“我更喜欢这种态度。让我们试着记住这一点吧。”

事实上事情顺利进行了大概十分钟——每个人都保持了清醒即使他们显然不怎么愿意，而Wanda似乎很高兴听到Vision的恢复情况良好——但随后形势开始急转直下。

Tony大声读着显示器上的话，而当Stephen（在脑中）带着讽刺予以评论时他偶尔会露出一丝笑容。“被指定负责监督复仇者团队的联合国委员会已决定让所有返回联盟的成员接受培训以确保他们能够安全地履行职责来保护生命和财产——”

“你是认真的？”Clint突然说。“这太荒谬了！”

“Clint，”Steve开了口，带着一脸冷静的表情，“我们说了会保持冷静的。”他转向Tony。“但这有点荒谬。在Thanos的事情之后，我们认为——”

“我不是提出所有这些要求的人，Rogers。我只是传信的。“他想要把它就留在那儿让他们换个人来，但他已经够恼火了。“老实说，这有什么不妥？天知道你们中有任何人真正了解自己在做什么吗。“

真的，他应该闭上嘴的。

几乎是一刹那间所有人都开始互相大吼大叫（他很确定Natasha加入其中只是因为想他妈的干翻他）。他最多也就是翻了个白眼等着他们冷静下来。

 _ _我该介入吗？__ Stephen问道。他的情绪同Tony的相交织，令人激动和愤怒。他的手在发疼。  

 _ _不，一切都很好。__ 他紧握拳头，竭力隔开他们的情绪。 _ _真的，我已经__ _ _搞定了__ _ _。__

他将自己从心灵谈话中撇开，试着回溯至开始。而此时Wanda突然站了起来将她发双红的手砸在了桌子上。

在Tony或Steve或其他任何人采取行动之前室内里打开了一扇门，Stephen Strange没几秒钟之后就从里面走了出来。“早上好。”他兴高采烈地说。

Tony盯着他。 _ _你在做什么？__

 _ _我可以__ _ _说__ _ _你感觉__ _ _到__ _ _不安，所以我决定让自己介入。__ 他对其他人说道，“我决定来参加这个会议。”他从Tony身边拉出一把空椅子坐下，转过身，以便他能够牢牢地把Steve还有Wanda从Tony身边隔开。“我想了解目前所有的新规则和情况会对我有所帮助。Tony，如果你能——”

“不好意思，”Steve说。其他人都安静下来，仿佛不能更困惑了。连Wanda都坐了回去。“Strange先生——”

“ ** **Doctor****  Strange。”

史蒂夫盯着他说，“—— ** **Doctor**** Strange，你知道自己不是复仇者，并且真的不该在这里，对吧？” 

“好吧，这不算什么问题，只要你意识到我不会自己离开，并且你也根本没法 ** **让**** 我离开就行。”他环顾四周。“我们能继续了吗？”

\------

 _ _你不该__ _ _那么__ _ _做__ _ _的__ ，Tony对他说着，带Stephen走进他的私人电梯。 _ _我__ _ _已经__ _ _控制住__ _ _局面了__ 。

 _ _我不在乎，我无法忍受他们__ _ _那样__ _ _的表现。__ _ _除此之外__ ，他的语调变得洋洋得意， _ _你很高兴我在那里。我感觉到了__ 。 _ _你__ _ _肯定是在为有我替你辩护而__ ** _ ** _翩翩自得_**_** 。他假笑道。 _ _就__ _ _像只孔雀。__

 _ _你可以闭嘴__ _ _了__ _ _，__ Tony说，试图憋回从脖子泛到脸上的红晕。

__金_ _ __红相间的_ _ __孔雀。_ _

__停。_ _

__你会_ _ __是只_ _ __好孔雀_ _ __的——_ _

__如果你不停_ _ __下_ _ __，那么我_ _ __就要在脑子里_ _ __开始唱任何_ _ __我能_ _ __想到的歌曲。然后他们会_ _ __投进_ _ __你的脑海_ _ __而你将无处可逃_ _ __。_ _

__噢，如果你_ _ __那么_ _ __做，那么它们也会_ _ __牢牢回旋_ _ __在你_ _ __自己脑海里的_ _ __。_ _

__我会抓住_ _ __这个_ _ __机会_ _ __的_ _ __。_ _

时间停摆了那么一拍。

 _ _好吧，__ Stephen说，一边叹了口气。 _ _我会停下__ _ _的，就现在__ _ _。__

在到达顶层套房之前他们用沉默填满了电梯之旅的其余时间。Tony正准备问他想看什么电影时Stephen说， _ _我认为我们不应该__ _ _把__ _ _Wanda__ _ _留__ _ _在身边__ 。 _ _她太危险了，无法控制自己的力量。__ 他感受到对方的严肃。甚至是 ** **该死的**** 严肃。

__你_ _ __认为我们应该怎么做？_ _

__送她去Kamar-Taj。_ _

__那是什么？_ _

__是我_ _ __习得_ _ __秘法_ _ __的地方，也是大多数_ _ __法_ _ __师生活的地方。_ _

__哦。_ _ __所以那是_ _ __霍格沃茨？_ _

恼怒在情绪中升起。 _ _请不要__ _ _这么说__ _ _。__

__啊好吧_ _ __。_ _ __只是因为我有点累坏了_ _ __。继续。_ _

Stephen耸了耸肩。 _ _就像我说的，把她送__ _ _去__ _ _那儿。要么她会学会控制自己的力量，要么就让__ _ _他们控制住__ _ _她。无论哪种方式，都比让她__ _ _随心所欲却不用承担后果__ _ _更好。__

Tony考虑了一下。 _ _是个好主意。但与__ _ _通常__ _ _的看法相反__ _ _的是__ _ _，她__ ** _ ** _是_**_** _ _一个成年人。我__ _ _也__ _ _不能随心所欲地把她送走。__

__那么和她_ _ __谈谈_ _ __。_ _ __给她讲道理_ _ __。如果这不起作用，那么试着和_ _ __更高层的人谈谈_ _ __看看他们是否_ _ __赞同_ _ __你的看法。_ _

__那会管用的_ _ __。_ _ __但_ _ __老实说我现在不想谈_ _ __这个_ _ __。_ _

__那晚些时候再说吧__ _ _。__ Stephen的出现令人宽慰，显然他不会做任何让人不舒服的事情。 _ _你需要休息。__

 _ _也许__ _ _你是对的。__ Tony已经累了，连吃午饭的时间都没有。 _ _我想我__ _ _要__ _ _休息__ _ _个__ _ _一整天。__

__应该_ _ __的_ _ __。世界可以等。_ _

他们争论了一会儿到底要看什么电影，直到最后同意让Friday来决定，而这就是为什么他们最终看完了 ** **海底总动员**** 的原因。

Wong在午餐后过来了，显然Stephen在参加会议之前已经打了电话过去，现在他来解决状况了。

Wong点点头说：“有办法可以让你不做噩梦，但是我担心当你们的思想已经要面临彼此的压力，而此时完全阻止做梦会带来怎样的影响。”

Stephen弯下腰，看着他。“如果那样你会好好的吗？”

Tony笑了。“你在开玩笑吗？知道了能整夜睡好觉以后还能不去睡吗？“

“这是在说‘是’吗？”Wong问道。

“来吧，魔术师。”

他们坐在客厅里，接着Wong画了几个小小的橙色符文。“通常说来我会把这个留给Stephen的，”他解释道，看起来相当随意，“但考虑到他最近开始进军精神魔法了……”

“不服咬我啊，Wong。”

法术本身持续了不到一分钟，完成后Tony惊讶地看着Wong。“就好了？”

“这咒语不怎么复杂，Stark。”Wong站了起来，打开传送们。“我一周之内回来见你们看看是否可以破坏联结。在那之前尽量不要自相残杀。“在他们其中任何一个能想到反驳的话之前他就离开了。

\------

Tony很高兴发自己在对Stephen隐藏起一些想法这事上不再无能为力了。主要是避免了解到所有事情——好让他和法师之间留出一些空间。

不幸的是，他对自己的梦没有同样控制力。

他不确定这个梦是怎么开始的，但总之是以Stephen在他身上而告终的，抬头能看到对方玩味的蓝绿色眼珠。对方的双手从他的手臂抚摩着移到胸前，然后一只手轻轻弹弄他的乳头，另一只手则停在他的裤子前。医生咧嘴笑道，“你是为我硬了吗，Anthony？”

Tony点点头。

Stephen笑了。“我感觉到了。你感觉很棒，Tony。”胸前的手游走到了他的头发上，抓住了头发将他扯过来好让他盯着自己。“上帝，看看你。操，为了我变得这么滚烫，就像个欲求不满情火中烧的婊子一样在我的手上发情。”他坐得更近了，离他的脸只有几寸。“你想让我操你吗？你想要感受我深深插进你的身体，用力操你让你在之后的日子里一直都能感受到吗？告诉我，Anthony，告诉我你想要什么——”

__Tony_ _ __？_ _

Tony喘息着，眨了眨眼试图搞清周围的环境。他花了点工夫想起来发生了什么。然后——

 _ _哦__ _ _操__ _ _他妈的__ 。他用手捂住了脸。 _ _上帝啊__ _ _他妈的，__ _ _Stephen__ _ _，__ _ _我没——__

 _ _没关系。__ Tony可以发现对方的声音的实际上毫无波澜，但可以感觉出……不同。 _ _我真__ _ _心__ _ _怀疑你是故意__ _ _那样的__ _ _。__

Tony的脑袋开始放空。在没有真正去想的情况下，他试着通过这种联结与Stephen接触，试着揣摩他的感受。他抽搐了一下。他感受到了Stephen，比以往任何时候都强烈：他身下的床，被踢到床边的毯子，手上传来的钝痛。他的情绪开始与Tony自己的交融：愉悦，一丝尴尬，以及——Tony吸了一口气——了然的醒悟。

__Stephen_ _ __？_ _

__嗯_ _ __，_ _ __Tony_ _ __？_ _

__是你就是那样感觉的_ _ __，还是我_ _ __自己_ _ __想象_ _ __出来的_ _ __？_ _

对方花了一会儿工夫才回应。 _ _就是的__ 。Tony觉出Stephen的手向小腹下方滑去，握住了他的阴茎。 _ _这__ _ _样__ _ _好吗？__

Tony热切地点头，他的皮肤因欲望而泛起潮红。 _ _是__ _ _的__ _ _。__ 当Stephen开始上下撸动时，他用手攥住了床单。Tony准备伸手去摸自己的阴茎然而Stephen说， _ _不。不要碰你自己。__

Tony哀泣了一声咬住了嘴唇，但没有违抗。 _ _很__ _ _好__ ，Stephen说。感觉就像他旁边说话，在他耳边低声呢喃。Tony几乎可以感觉到医生就压在他身上了。双手传来的感觉就仿佛回声一般侵掠过他，只要医生碰到一个敏感点，就会让Tony呼叫出声。

我喜欢你这样，Stephen漫不经心地说。绝望而饥渴，对我所做的每件小事都做出极佳反应。他用涌出的前液润滑自己的手。 _ _天啊，我能感觉到你。我想__ _ _摸摸__ _ _你。__ _ _想要把你操进__ _ _床__ _ _里__ _ _看着你__ _ _被__ _ _分开。你想要吗，__ _ _Tony__ _ _？__

“是的，”Tony大声喘息着，臀部发颤。

Stephen笑了。 _ _真__ _ _希望我能看到。我打赌你现在看起来完美__ _ _极了__ _ _。__ _ _肌肤__ _ _红__ _ _艳__ _ _，头发凌乱，嘴唇肿胀__ ——他的声音因呻吟而时断时续。他们的快感相互馈送，令他们越来越濒临边界。

Stephen粗砺地喘气，几乎没法呼吸。 _ _摸__ _ _摸__ _ _你__ _ _自己，__ _ _Tony__ _ _。__ _ _摸摸你__ _ _自己__ _ _然后__ _ _为我__ _ _出来吧__ _ _，我想要感受到你，我想要你__ _ _操他妈的坏——__ 喘气声打断了他，而他与Tony同时到了——白色的溪流喷溅而出，溢在他们的胸部和腹上。

他们在床上躺了几分钟，气喘吁吁，接着一丝尴尬在空气中漾开。最后Stephen说， _ _Tony——__

__不，你知道_ _ __了什么_ _ __？不，我现在不想处理这个。我要回去睡觉了。_ _

过了一会儿，Stephen似乎点了点头。 _ _啊，__ _ _好的。晚安。__

Tony没有回应。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony醒了，有那么一会儿幸运地没有记起前一天晚上发生的事情。

然后一切都涌了回来。

医生却出奇地安静，尽管Tony可以确定他已经醒了。他的思绪平缓而清晰——冥想中，大概吧。如果Tony集中精神，就会发现Stephen就在阁楼的起居室里。他考虑了下完全避开对方然后径直跑到工作间去，但Stephen说话了， _ _T_ ony，我知道你醒了。来和我谈谈。_

Tony有些畏缩。 _ _给我点时间。__ 他在浴室里花了点工夫穿上衣服，接着他就找不到推脱的理由了。

他去了起居室。

Stephen坐在一旁，闭着眼睛冥想。Tony一进来他就知道了，朝他挥挥手。“早上好，Tony。”

“嘿……”Tony说，在他身边犹豫着徘徊。

Stephen睁开眼抬头看着Tony。“你不太舒服。”

Tony垂丧下脑袋。“我希望你没注意到的。”

“好吧，你确实越来越擅长隔绝了，但这是……非常强烈的感受。“

“而你没有？”

Stephen耸了耸肩。“告诉我。”

Tony看着他，伸出手去，就仿佛试图抓住一丝情感或记忆。他立即感受到Stephen——宁静，好奇，深情。Tony像一个摸到了滚烫炉子的小孩子一样抽了回去。

“这能回答你的疑问吗？”Stephen问道。他的声音有些缥缈；带着一种轻柔自然的愉悦。

Tony摇了摇头。“它……这没有任何意义。“

“什么没有意义？”

“你不喜欢我。你 ** **不**** ** **会**** 喜欢我。”

“为什么我会不喜欢你？”Stephen问道，现下听起来十分困惑了。

“我脑袋上有什么？我自负、自恋、自私——”

“哦，拜托，”Stephen说着转了转眼珠。“也许你希望人们认为你是那样的，出于任何愚蠢的理由，但你为宇宙做的事情比其他任何人都多。因此我称那些评价为，放屁。“

“你会厌倦我，”Tony说，这次语气更加肯定。“每个人都厌倦了我。我都厌倦了我自己。”

Stephen站了起来，脸上带着Tony见过的最严肃认真的表情。“Tony，我在泰坦身上遍历了一千四百多万万个可能的未来。我记得所有这一切，尽管，确实，他们更倾向于一起逃走。但你总是就在我身边，每一次。我比任何人都更了解你。而我仍不会厌倦你。“

“那么你可能已经非常接近那个临界点了。”Tony平静地说，突然意识到他们靠得有多近。

Stephen的目光激荡而灼热，他们的联结在脉动。“啊，我确实处在一个界限，但不是你想的那个。”

Tony盯着他，那蓝绿色的眼睛和丘比特之弓般立体的双唇。然后他扯住Stephen法师长袍的前端将对方拉了过来。

他们的嘴碰在了一起，而联结被他们的激情所充斥。Tony甚至没有要处理它的想法。只剩他和Stephen，互相推挤，双手穿过对方的头发，彼此拉扯交缠，跌跌撞撞地走向他的卧室。

Stephen倒在Tony的床上，抬头看着对方而这个男人此刻就靠在他身上。Tony温柔地伸出一只手覆在他的脸颊上。 _ _我梦见你喜欢这样__ 。

Stephen伸手，在他唇上吻了一下。 _我记得。_ 他把Tony拉近，用膝盖抵在对方的两腿之间，然后将Tony的衬衫向上褪过头顶。当Tony挣扎着要脱下他的长袍时，医生吃吃笑了起来，一分钟后他对Tony表示了同情然后脱掉了衣服，让自己赤裸地、硬挺着躺在了对方的身下。

Tony不得不伸手去拿床头柜里润滑剂和安全套——这真有点困难鉴于Stephen正伸手在Tony的腿和背上到处抚摸。Tony抱怨道。 _ _你__ _ _弄得这变难了__ _ _。__

Stephen只是朝他莞尔一笑。

Tony把医生拉到床头，在他的喉间上下舔弄啃咬。作为回报Stephen挠过他的后背在上面留下了细细的粉色的抓痕，然后将注意力转向了Tony的裤子。他把它们从腿上拉下来，让Tony把它们和他的短裤以一种并不如他期望的那么流利的动作脱下。但Stephen似乎也并不在意，迅速将安全套推上了Tony的勃起，抓住机会用颤抖的双手在Tony的阴茎上上下律动，在Tony的快感投射回来时不住震颤。

Tony粗重地喘息，用恍如幻梦的眼神低头看着Stephen。 _ _操__ _ _，你__ _ _真__ _ _完美。__

__我__ _ _来__ _ _试试。__ 他用润滑剂沾上双手，接着将手指塞进了自己的身体。

Tony的后庭猛地抽搐了一下。 _ _哇__ _ _哦__ _ _，好__ _ _吧__ _ _。有点__ _ _神奇__ _ _。__

__你很享受__ _ _这个__ ，Stephen以微笑作答。

__嗯，__ _ _是啊。但__ _ _仍然有点__ _ _神奇__ _ _。__ 当医生撞过一个敏感点，他呻吟着闭上了眼睛。 _ _操__ _ _。__

__也许你__ _ _可以再__ _ _快点_ _ __。_ _

Tony兴奋而热切地看着Stephen将自己完全打开，突然伸出另一只手将润滑剂涂在Tony的硬挺上，与他一同发出呻吟。Stephen跪立着将Tony拉入一个吻。 _ _操我，__ _ _Tony__ _ _，__ _ _操——__ ** _ ** _哦_**_** 。他的双手饥渴地攫住Tony的脊背，在Tony进入他的刹那哭叫出声并摇晃着屁股，用腿将对方勾得更紧。

Tony通常会在此刻说些尖刻的话，但他自己已经走得太远。他能感觉到Stephen做了什么，感觉到自己在他体内抽送，感觉到Stephen的手照顾着自己的滚烫。他心中满是丰沛的情绪和感受——幸福。倾慕。欢愉。爱。他们的思想、记忆和情感相互交融直到仿佛化为一体，拥有同一颗心灵和同一条生命，只存在于一起，永不分离。这是他有生以来第一次感觉到，他并非孤独一人。

\------

Rhodey小心翼翼地看着Tony，鉴于他正愉快地哼哼，在朋友的新义肢上鼓捣着。“你心情很好。”

“为什么不呢？”Tony问道。他脸上露出一丝笑容几乎要喋喋不休起来。

“我们上次聊天时你还对Strange的事感到非常沮丧呢。”

Tony耸了耸肩。“我已经习惯了。”

“真的？你，在地球上这所有人当中，习惯了某个人一天二十四小时/一周七天全天候在你脑袋里？”

“确实如此？而且还有点儿……不错。令人欣慰。我再也不孤单了。通常情况下，这并不会过载。就像现在一样。这只是一种……我的脑海里的某个存在。如果我需要他，他就会在那里。”

尽管Tony比任何人所预期的都要坦诚，但罗迪可以看出他还有更多想说的，只不过他强忍住了。败给他了，Rhodey叹了口气，拿出手机。“好的。我知道你想谈谈……不管你想谈什么，我给你六十秒来把它讲完，明白？”他举起一根手指。“那么……开始。”

“我和Stephen做了。”

“知道了。”

“那太棒了。我能感觉到他的感受，而他感觉到了我的感受，然后那越来越高亢直到我感觉快要爆炸了。我想我大概断片了一分钟。“

“三十秒，快点了。”

“我们后来又做了一次，他复制出了自己，所以就是三个他和一个我了。”Tony幸福地叹了口气。“我很确定我大概是涅槃上天了。我可能已经死了，我一定不只是做了个爱那么简单。天啊，我现在可能已经死了。我甚至不知道要怎么准确地解释这个。”

“那我真的希望你不能。谢天谢地，时间到。”

“你真无趣。”在他继续说之前，Stephen向他伸出手问道， _ _你在做什么？你的想法正在__ _ _朝某个……__ _ _方向__ _ _发展__ _ _。__

__只是__ _ _和Rhodey__ _ _聊起_ _ __你。_ _

Rhodey看着他，眼睛眯了起来。“你现在正和他说话吗？”

“是的。”  _ _Rhodey__ _ _向你问好呢__ _ _。__

过了一会。

“Stephen和你说你好。”

“……好吧。”

__我们_ _ __好好地在这里呢_ _ __。回_ _ __去看_ _ __你的书。_ _

Stephen似乎点了点头，渐渐消失在背景中。Tony看着他的朋友。“我们需要给你也找个巫师。”

“我很感谢你，Tony，但我觉得我很好。”

“不要随便下定论，除非你试过了。（Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.）”

“我就是在下定论。（I’m knocking it.）”

\------

在接下来的三周里，Tony和Stephen都待在顶层。曾经流亡的复仇者们或多或少地重新融入了。Peter总是不时地留下来，因此Tony和Stephen十分克制。大部分日子里，Tony都夜以继日待在工作间里。Stephen第一次下来的时候Tony觉得他会生气Pepper就像从前那样因为自己花了太多时间在那儿了。然而大相径庭的是Stephen只是开始询问关于他的项目的一些问题并研究着他的活计。事实上他们度过了一段美好的时光——特别是当Stephen在工作台上乱搞他的时候。

每隔三天Wong会过来一趟看看联结是否准备好断开。Tony挺害怕这些时刻的虽然只要花几分钟而已。检查通常会以Wong说“它还没准备好，我会再来的”而告终。

然而这次当Wong测试他们的羁绊之后，点了点头。“联结已经放松到可以被切断了。我现在就可以弄好。”

Tony看着他，然后看看Stephen。“哦。已经可以了？”

Wong盯着他看。“已经有三个多星期过去了。”

“是的，我知道了。”

Stephen从沙发上调整了一下让他感到不太舒服的姿势。“我猜，如果你准备好了——”

“我准备好了，”Tony说得太快了，“我们或许应该就此解决。”

Tony可以感觉Stephen感到受伤，但对方只是点了点头。“你是对的。Wong，如果你可以。”

Tony期待得到与他和Stephen第一次联结时发生的类似的东西。但没有发生。没有羁绊，没有推挤。他只是径直感觉到有什么东西被切断了，就像拉伸的皮筋一般。他陷入一阵眩晕，他的思绪想要伸出去抓住些什么。但那里空无一物。

他是独自一人。

Tony睁开眼睛用力呼吸。Stephen在他身边处于差不多的状态，手比往常愈发激烈地颤抖。本能地，Tony试图伸出思绪去安慰他，但无事发生。Stephen甚至没有任何反应。

“它奏效了，”Wong站着书。“我们该回到圣所了。”没有多话，他打开了一个传送门，走进了圣所等着Stephen跟他一起。

Tony和医生站在那儿，互相凝望。“我想是时候离开了。”

“如果你愿意，你可以留下来，”Tony说。“你不会成为负担。”

“我愿意，但我得帮Wong保护圣所。真的，我离开那么久已经够糟了。“

“是的，你可能说的没错。我猜我下次能在一场世界末日的灾难来临时再见到你。“

Stephen笑了。“等不及了。”

“Stephen！”Wong从传送阵的另一边喊他。“快点！我还想回去订墨西哥餐呢。”

“再见，Tony。”Stephen凝视着他，眼神里是灼目的苍白。

__留下来__ ，Tony心中想着。“再见，Stephen。”  _ _拜托__ _ _留下__ 。

Stephen没有听见。


	5. Chapter 5

Rhodey笨拙地拍了拍Tony的肩膀，试图安慰他的朋友。“来吧，Tony。你已经闷闷不乐了一礼拜了。”

“我很好，”Tony坚持说。事实上在过去的七天除了躺在沙发上不停看着迪斯尼的电影之外，他什么都没干。

“你不能继续这样对自己了，伙计。你必须起来。“Rhodey绞尽脑汁想要想出点什么来诱使Tony爬起来。“你想研究一下你的装甲吗？”

“不要。”

“你想跟我还有Pepper胡椒一起出去逛逛吗？”

“不要。”

“你要不要……比萨？”

“不要。”

“好吧，我不知道还能做啥了。但你不能继续沉迷于自怨自艾自怜里头。这不利于健康。“

“我不在乎。”

“好吧 **我** 在乎。拜托，起来了。“

“不要。”

“Tony……”Rhodey试图将Tony拖到站起来的位置，但这只是导致他瘫了回去。“伙计！去他的起来了！”

“不要，你不能强迫我。”

“你这是彻彻底底地荒唐。”

“我不在乎。”

“Tony，我 **向上帝** 发誓要叫Pepper一脚踹上你的屁股！”

“你没有那个能力。”

“Tony——”

“不，Rhodey！”Tony抬头朝他喊道。“你不明白！这不只是一个愚蠢的他妈——分离！我感觉像是失去了自己的一部分而我找不回来！现在我只能像一个破碎的他妈的空壳一样活着！”想到了这一点，Tony意识到可能他认为来自Stephen的任何感情都其实是他自己的。他只是没有区分开来罢了，出于那羁绊的关系。

Tony爬起来一点好让自己恰好够回到沙发上。“现在走吧，让我沉就浸在痛苦之中好了。”

Rhodey叹了口气。“Tony……”

在他继续说话之前他们面前的空气中出现了橙色的火花。房间里形成了一个法阵。Tony振作了一下，但当他看到来的是Wong时便又躺回了沙发上。

法师用一种不带情绪的表情看着Tony。“你需要和Stephen谈谈。”

Tony和Rhodey看着他。Rhodey问道：“什么？”

“自打回去之后他就一直可怜得不行。他所做的就只是躺在沙发上，看着愚蠢的电影和吃你那愚蠢的冰淇淋，抱怨着你永远不会爱他。这让人忍不了了。“

Tony完全坐起来了。他的声音很轻。“他是那么说的？”

“是的。无数次。多得令人恼火。“

Rhodey同情地点点头。“我懂你。这整一个礼拜Tony也一直都是这样。“

Wong看着Tony，这人尽管看起来比一周更有活力也更警醒，但他仍然裹着同一条毯子，头发也没洗。“我以为只是我这样。你有没有说到他觉得自己没有了另一半感觉不完整了？“

“是了！我发誓，这是他有史以来看起来最戏剧性的时候了。”

“我知道。在此之前我就觉得Stephen很夸张了！要是我知道……“

“老天啊，简直同感。我就像爱自己的兄弟一样爱Tony，但老实说，我不觉得我有见过他像这个样子。这不像他平常那样的冷静和矜持。“

“同情你。虽然每当你试图让Stark站起来并停止表现得像小孩一样时，起码他没有斗篷可以来打败你。“

“是吗？好吧早些时候我试图让他站起来，他只是……掉到了地上。他拒绝站起来。他只是躺在地板上，然后发了顿脾气接着回到沙发上。“

“那都不算什么。昨天，Stephen——等等。”他看着沙发。“Stark去哪儿了？”

Rhodey抬起头，在房间里来回扫视寻找他的朋友。Tony不见了。“Friday？Tony在哪儿？”

“Boss目前正在电梯里，朝大厅方向去了。”

Rhodey眨了眨眼睛。“我……猜他离开了。“

“哦。”Wong愣了一秒说道，“我本来可以给他开个传送门过去的。他都不需要自己动手。”

“是的，但他压根没想法哦。”他们沉默了一会儿，然后Rhodey开口说，“所以……想不想吃个饭然后继续抱怨Tony和Strange的更多吗？”

“……当然。”

\------

Tony砰砰敲着布利克街177A的门。“Stephen！开门Stephen！”他很确定街上行人在盯着他看，但他忽略了他们。“拜托，Strange！是我！我想和你谈谈——”当门打开时他向前一个踉跄。“Stephen，我——哦。你好，再一次。”

尽管没有任眼睛但魔浮披风似乎正相当用力地盯着他。然后它拍着他的肩膀，将他推进了圣所。“你要带我见去Stephen吗？”

斗篷没有回答。它没有嘴巴。

Tony对圣所的格局并不熟因此他决定抓住这个和魔法斗篷一起的机会。它引他穿过几条走廊直到来到一扇敞开的门前。斗篷不耐烦地指着那儿然后飘走了。Tony靠在门口。Stephen躺在床上，看着 **泰坦尼克号** ，一边沮丧地吃着冰淇淋。听到Tony进入房间的声音时他叹了口气。“Wong，我最后说一次，我完全没问题——”他说到一半停下了，盯着门看。“Tony？你怎么——”

“我来谈谈——”Tony说着咳了一声，喘不上气来。“对不起，我并没有真正想清楚，所以在我想到要叫出租车之前我已经朝这里跑了好一段陆。”他的肺和再西伯利亚和泰坦那会的感觉不一样。 “我们需要谈谈。”

“是Wong强迫你来的吗？”Stephen问道，“我绝对没事，好吗？完全，绝对，没问题——”

“但我不是。”

Stephen盯着他，睁大了眼睛。 “什么？”

“我不好。你离开后我一直都不好。我想你。我想让你留下来。”

Stephen咽了几下，嘴巴张开又闭上，最后开了口。“你没有……你那时什么都没说。”

“我知道，”Tony说，忍住没有抱起双臂。“我是个白痴。我想让你自己留下来。就只是 **想** 。”

“我希望你让我留下来。”

“是的，我 **现在** 知道了。但是我不知道你在想什么，我开始搞不懂我对你的感情，也不知道该怎么做。”他向Stephen靠近，靠在床上，用手捧住医生的脸，轻轻抚摩他的眼睛四周。“我想要你，Stephen。我爱你。我……想让那联结回来。”他停了一下，继续说，”但如果最后这个要求太过了，你可以当做我什么都没说——”

Stephen将Tony拉进一个吻来打断了他的话，将他们翻过身来把Tony摁进床里，一只手放在Tony的颊上，另一只手放在他的额边。“Tony，”他温柔地说，“你这该死的笨蛋，我当然想要。我好想你。”

Tony朝他微笑。“你现在可以做到吗？我想要感受你。“

“读我的心。”Stephen说，把他伤痕累累的双手放在Tony的太阳穴上，并将他们的额头贴在一起。

“这是双关吗？”Tony问，但随即屏住了呼吸。羁绊几乎立即就生效了仿佛就像一直在等着回来一般。他立即感受了到Stephen的一切，他所有的欢欣，惊叹和爱。

我在这儿，Tony，Stephen说，在他的脸上落下轻盈的吻。我会永远在这儿，Tony。你再也不会孤单。

而老实说，Tony想不出比这更好的事情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：居然忘了发这一章……  
> 从脑/交变成了实际操作的双倍快/感呢……万万没想到梦里明明奇异铁来着的结果奇奇一句我试试就变成了铁奇异emmmm哈哈哈虽然我觉得这两位确实应该都能接受各种姿势都试试的吧（危险发言）。  
> 另一个万万没想到是联结断开后这两个人居然这么多愁善感简直是另一种自毁，所以一旦感受过完整之后再也不能接受破碎缺失了是吧，你是我的另一半我们在一起才是完整的诸如此类的。  
> 啊，他们都不再孤单，就很好。我永远爱他们。在一起。我也想不出比这更好的事情了。  
> 祝你们看的开心。鞠躬。


End file.
